


The Next Hero

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm doing my best, There is nothing to sexy in this, you won't regret reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Tony has Peter so who does Steve Rogers have





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own anything

I remember the day Captain America was found in the ice. I was quite young but I remember it clearly. My grandpa had a smile on his face watching tv as I sat next to him. The news blew up telling about the hero.   
My grandpa had told me about when he was a young boy he was saved by Captain America and he showed me the newspaper. It was the first time the world had been introduced to him, right after the scientist was killed the shooter ran and Cap went after him. The shooter grabbed my grandpa and threatened to shoot him but actually threw him in the water. Captain went to see if he was ok and grandpa shouted he could swim*Captain America movie reference*.   
Sadly nothing lasts forever. My grandpa died a few months later just before that whole Avengers thing happened. My sister took me to a museum in New York because my mom said she wanted me to travel a little since I lived in Illinois and never left it before and of course I got in the crossfire  
My sister and I were looking at a painting when a huge crash came through the building. The chitauri ran and destroyed everything in sight. As this happened everyone ran not caring that they were pushing an 11-year old away from her sister.   
I was so scared that I had no idea what to do. I was crying for my sister in the middle of the floor holding my legs. A few chitauri saw me and surrounded me. Just as they were about to grab me Captain America came and started punching them left to right. There were quite a few so as he was fighting I grabbed an expensive vase that was already cracked thanks to the chitauri and threw it at one that was about to hit Captain America over the head as he was fighting another chitauri. The one I hit turned to me and was about to strike but was stopped by Captain America. I couldn’t believe what happened.  
He then noticed my sister screaming my name, he looked at me and gently picked me up and ran to my sister and let me down next to my sister. He looked at me and smiled as he knelt down to my height  
“What you did there was pretty brave kid. I’m Steve Rogers. Where are you from?” He asked I looked at my sister who was in awe then back at him  
“I’m Amanda, I’m from Illinois,” I said, Captain nodded at me   
“I’m from Brooklyn” he got up and ran into battle. I remember that day so well and I’ll never forget it.  
I am now 16. I’m the weird kid in school, I hate it so much. I don’t have any friends but I don’t mind too much but I do hate when people find it weird that I eat alone, It’s like I’m a freaking zebra or something because they always stare at me. Friends are a hard thing to get for me, I have social anxiety and a lot of people don’t really understand what it is.  
I have a great family. I have a Mom and Dad who are great. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister  
My brother Devin was the oldest, My sister Jeannie was the second, Johnny was the middle, Mike was the second youngest, and I’m the youngest child in my family so I have quite a lot of stories.  
My brother Devin is married to a great woman and is an engineer, Johnny is in the army. Mike moved out, and my sister Jeannie is, of course, having everything go perfectly for her as usual.  
My sister has had a few bumps in the road but she is living the American dream. She has always wanted to be a teacher and now she is. She married her best friend, Jeremy, and has a beautiful son with him named Deacon. My mom and Dad are so proud of her, I just wish they were that proud of me.  
The one things that bring me comfort is my dogs. I have three dogs and my oldest is Belle my boxer who is almost 12, Oreo is the second and she is a Morkie, and my third is my puppy Lily who is a boxer. I love my dogs so much, it’s nice to talk to living things especially since they can’t tell others about what I say.  
On a Friday night, I was alone while my parents were out on a date. I was on my phone reading fanfics when the news said something about a small asteroid heading towards earth. I didn’t pay much attention to it.  
I was eating pizza when my puppy Lily was wanting to go outside. I sighed and walked to the door and opened it to see an asteroid way to close. Lily went between my legs and ran off to the cornfield which was where the asteroid was heading.   
I screamed for Lily to come back but she wouldn’t listen. I ran as fast as I could to catch Lily. Everything happened so fast. I remember seeing a shadow over Lily as she barked at it. I pushed her out of the way and felt coldness then was hit with something then I lost consciousness.  
I don’t know how long I was unconscious. It felt like I closed my eyes to open them to find myself in an entirely new place. I woke up in a white hospital room to find my family next to me. My mom, Dad, Devin, Jeannie, and mike were all there. When I opened my eyes my family surrounded me  
“(Y/n) you're awake!” Mom said she moved some tears away from her eyes.   
“Yeah, what happened,” I asked, They all looked at me  
“Well...you were hit by an asteroid. The doctors say it’s a miracle you are alive. They don’t know how you weren’t crushed” Dad said, I couldn’t believe it. I then felt a big headache hit me.  
“Ahh” I placed my hand on my head, a man walked in and turned and smiled politely at me.  
“Hello Miss Deyoung,” He said, I noticed he was wearing a nice suit and had a clipboard. I didn’t really look before  
“Hi,” I said  
“Miss Deyoung-”  
“Just please call me Amanda,” I said  
“Amanda it’s very nice to meet you, my name is Phil” He offers me to shake his hand and I politely shake it  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” I said  
“Amanda this is a bit complicated but you were literally hit by an asteroid. It’s a miracle your alive really. Now you are going to have to come back here in around a month to tell us how you are and If you notice anything and I mean anything weird happening...call us” He said, I nodded. He then gave me his number on a piece of paper.  
It had been about two weeks and I noticed something was wrong with me. I had weird things happen. I feel more...invisible. I have had a way easier time sleeping and it takes a lot to get up. I just guessed my teenage years where coming worse. I mean I’m 16.   
I was in class when I got an enormous headache again. I’ve been having them frequently. I was in science when the world was almost hitting me at once. I felt like I was the only one in the world  
‘Man she is hot. It’s a shame she isn’t very social, then I bet she would be sitting with the popular girls. Her body is so fit and her jugs are-’   
“What?!” I fell off my chair as I thought I heard my science partner, Josh, say such inappropriate things about me. Everyone looked at me in confusion  
“Um….Amanda are you ok?” my teacher asked  
“Did you guys not here Josh?” I asked everyone, they shook their heads  
“He didn’t say anything,” the girl behind me said, Everyone was looking at me like I was insane and to be honest I felt insane.  
“I guess I just imagined it,” I said, that kept happening all day. I then made a theory and tested it and sure enough, I was right, I have mind reading powers somehow. I’m not using them for good but I’m not using them for bad. I’m using them for the fun of it.  
You won’t believe what people think. Everyone in high school is so self-conscious it’s insane. The teachers have a lot of savage thoughts that make me want to clap because of how funny they actually are.   
I was getting out of the shower when I looked in the mirror. My phone notified me that I got a text and I opened it to see my only friend Zoey text me a video. I turned it on and was jump scared by the clown from It. She then sent April fools.   
I just smiled and nodded my head. She loved pranking people on April fools day. She knew I wasn’t a horror fan. I looked back in the mirror and screamed  
“AHHHHHHHH” I screamed, all I saw was a towel in mid-air. I dropped my towel and the towel in the mirror dropped. I then realized I was the invisible force holding the towel. I relaxed a bit then I slowly appeared in the mirror.  
“What the heck was that,” I asked myself, where did these powers come from.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own anything  
NO SPOILER FOR INFINITY WAR. We haven’t gone that far. This is after civil war  
I had been trying out my powers and to be honest I feel like Danny Phantom after he got his powers, totally scared and confused. I’ve been working on controlling my powers and it hasn’t been great especially my invisibility.  
My invisibility has been hard to control. I fear that I lose control one day during school but luckily I haven’t lost control during school. I know my invisibility comes when I’m scared so I try to think happy thoughts as much as possible.  
My mind reading powers just seem to be there. I feel like It never goes away. By the end of the day, I feel like I know all the worlds secrets. Imagine trying to sleep with your dog's thoughts running through your head or working in class and hearing your Teacher thinking about another woman other than his wife.  
I was currently in class when someone came into the room. It was a student and she gave the teacher a note. The teacher looks at me and hands me the note. It was an office note so I go to the office to see the ladies in front  
“Your mom is here to get you, she is outside,” I nod and wonder why my mom was even outside when she should be at work.  
I see her car and enter it but to my surprise, I see a woman who is not my mom  
“What the h-“  
“We need to talk,” She said before speeding. I silently tried to get out but the door was locked and it wouldn’t open. She drove into an alleyway and ended at a brick wall. I thought at least before it opened and she drove in and stopped the car  
“Are you a wizard,” I whispered in awe. She smiled and nodded her head No  
“Welcome to shield well a small part of it,” she said, I was in shock. It was a huge place with tons of doors and rooms.  
She got out and I followed her as she walked. She was a fast walker but I kept up. I couldn’t believe any of it. The biggest room was filled with computers and there was a man looking over them with one of. He looked so cool. He turned to me with a serious look  
“Come with me,” he started walking  
“Um I’m not supposed to go into an underground facility with random strangers,” I joked, no one laughed. I shrugged and went with him to a room with a round table and sat.  
“Miss. Deyoung how long did you think you could really ‘hide’ your powers?”  
“Oh my gosh, You're the government trying to kill me so no one finds out people are evolving. I’m not a mutant I swear,” I say, he nods his head no  
“No, we aren’t trying to kill you. We actually want to help you,” out of nowhere a picture of me with my arms and legs in a star position emotionless. It then zoomed into my skeleton and showed a white swirl around my heart.  
“What is that?” I asked  
“A friend far away told us that a powerful stone would be coming onto earth. When we found out we were too late. You got to it,” he said nonchalantly like it happens often  
“What are you talking about ?” He looked at me expectantly   
“When that asteroid hit you it also had the stone. We found out that the stone wasn’t destroyed. It was placed somewhere else,” he said, I’m so sick of these half answered questions   
“Answer my question,” I said  
“It somehow went into your heart. There isn’t a way to get it out,” he said, I laughed thinking he was joking. He wasn’t joking.  
“So what now,”  
“Now we need your help. Tony Stark has been saying some weird things to make us think that stone is part of what he is talking about somehow. We have talked to a lot of people, some aliens some not. We found out someone is coming to get that stone for some reason and it can’t be good,” he said, I was in utter shock  
“What-what can I do,” I ask  
“We need you to stay alive. If you die someone can get that stone easily,” he said   
“I’ll try,” I joke  
“We also need you to control your powers,” he said   
“I control my powers fine,” I say  
“Your fading,” I look down to see my legs are gone  
“Ok yeah I need help,” I give in  
“We can help,” He smirked


End file.
